Daughters of the moon, new and ready for anything
by The Artful Dodgeress
Summary: These are the new daughters of the moon. And they aren't baking down from anything thats might stop them!
1. Jewel and Maggie

My friend, Jewel Lu, and I are anything but normal, but we never knew why we were given our gifts. We just knew that we needed to use them for good and to stop any evil we saw. We look like regular high school girls to everyone else, but we have a secret that no one knows. Do you want to know? Heres how it started. How we became the Daughters of the Moon.  
  
"Do you know what mason said to me today? I was talking to him and i was like, 'why don't you call me?' and he was like, ' What would I say?' and i was like 'that you love me' and a joke and he was all like 'isn't it a little early for that?' and i was like thinking YES!!!!!" Jewel told me over the phone. I laughed to myself. It was so cute when Jewel was in love. And Mason Strudelhauffer was the most she had been in love yet! Mike Majory, my friend since kindergarden and the guy i've been crushing on for four year and mason's best friend, had told me that day that Mason was planning on asking Jewel out as girlfriend/boyfriend the next day and it was so hard for me to keep this back from Jewel. She has been my best friend since we were three and i tell her everything, but i planned on keeping this from her so that she can be more surprised when he does. "That is so cool Jewel! I'm so happy for you! If only mike liked me! I bet mason likes you." I said, a secretive smile playing at my lips. I wanted so badly to tell her what mike had said. "What do you know that i don't? what has mike been telling you about me and mason? c'mmon! Tell me tell me tell me!" Jewel whined jokingly. "i don't have a clue what you're talking about." I said with fake innocence. "Mike doesn't tell me ANYthing about you and mason." I love teasing Jewel because she was so easy to bait. "Don't make me go eagle and fly over there to get it out of you." Jewel threatened laughing. Jewel was a shapeshifter and could transform into any animal or take on any human form at will. I have telekinesis, meaning i can move things with my mind, conjour things, send things places, that whole bit. I love my powers. "I could always turn you around you know, or lock my windows and brace them so you couldn't break them." I teased back. I've always wondered where our powers came from, but no one knows about them. We don't want to tell anyone, not even our parents because we're scared of what might happen if they knew. We just kept our powers to ourselves. The only reason we know about eachothers, was because when Jewel and I were about three, she had been a baby bird and i had used my powers to put her in a nestm but she transformed back and we've been best friends ever since. "Hey hun, i gotta jet, the hippies are commin and my homework isn't finished!" I said suddenly after noticing the clock. And thats how we lived most of our days. Danceing friday nights, movies saturdays, just living our lives as normally as we can. What came the next day totally threw off our lives though. 


	2. La Fila de la Luna, The daughter of the ...

" Hey Jewel! Over here!" I called to Jewel from my seat on the bleachers in the Gym before the big assembly. I was sitting by Mason and Mike and she was the only one we were waiting for. She smiled and waved back at me as she climbed the steps to the top bleacher where we were sitting. "Hey! If it isn't the three Ms !" Jewel smiled and gave Mason a hug in welcome. "Hey jewel, do you want anything to eat?" Mason asked. "Have a candy cane!" Mason passed a blue raspberry candy cane over to Jewel. I noticed that there was some writing on the wrapper and when Jewel read it, she gave a happy yelp of surprise and grabbed Mason, giving him a big kiss. The candy cane, now fallen to the side, read out "Jewel, will you be my girlfriend, love Mason" I sighed, looking at Mike and wishing he would ask me out. As more then friends. We had been to movies together, alone, but nothing ever happened except maybe hand holding when I got scared. I had to be careful though as did Jewel. If we got too emotional, our powers would go on the fritz and strange things would happen. I noticed that Jewel was starting to grow feathers and I covered them with her jacket with out anyone noticing. I remembered that at homecoming whenever I danced with Mike, the chairs would start to raise off the ground. I would have to struggle very hard to keep them down again. I gazed at mike longingly until he turned. I glanced away, sending a falling tear away. But mike noticed. "What's wrong Maggs?" He asked, clearly worried. I put on my mask of happiness. "Nothing! There's just something in my eye!" I said throwing him my best smile. "Hey, I need to use the loo. I'll be right back, all right?" Mike nodded, still looking a little worried but smiling. I gave him a little nudge and walked down the steps towards the door of the bathroom where I tried to compose myself. I had to stay together. As outgoing as I was, Mike was the only one who made me shy. Mike is really shy around girls no matter who and I think its really cute. After I was composed, I started heading back to my seat. Suddenly, the whole scene before my eyes flashed black for a second, but not like the lights went out, like it was a show and you turned it off. I ran back to my seat before it happened again. Was it just me? I didn't say anything and I pretended nothing happened. Jewel looked a little weirded out too, but she didn't say anything so I figured it was something else, but it happened again and this time the gym didn't come back. I turned at the sound of Jewel's voice. "M m m Maggie? where are we? What's going on?" Jewel asked. I was surprised. I could see Jewel in the pitch black as though she was radiating some sort of light. We both were. As I pondered what was going on, another bright light appeared. It was a beautiful woman with long flowing hair. She wore clothes that one might wear in the Greek and roman times, as thought she were a goddess of the times. She brought her arm across her body and swung it around. When I next looked down, jewel and I looked like Greek goddesses as well. We were wearing robes that flowed all around them and identical chains with crescent moon charms on them. Our hair was done up and curly and I barley recognized Jewel, and from the look on her face, she barley recognized me. "Who are you?" I asked, but my words came out in an entirely different language that I understood, but had never heard before. The lady answered in flowing voice, like silk. "I am the Lady Goddess Diana. I am the moon goddess and you are the moon daughters. I have come to get you and your two sisters whom you have not yet met. They will be coming within the next few days to join you. You may have noticed that with your powers, you are different from everyone else. You are. You have been sent to earth to save it from evil. Though the Atrox was destroyed, there are still some who wish to bring it back some how. You need to stop them. They are known as the Wiccan Ladies of Darkness. Please stop them my daughters." The lady replied in Latin. "Tu sis tutis a la luna. You are protected by the moon. Fila la luna. Daughter of the moon. Remember this in danger. Mater Luna, iuvo tutis mihi en mei aetas o inops. Mother Moon, please help me in my time of need. Here, take these. Inside is the dust from the faeries of the moon. Throw it on those whom you can trust to protect you when you need help. They will have a connection to you. The moon faeries will also help you in your time of need when you ask the mother for help. Farewell my daughters." She said before she vanished. Jewel and I found ourselves dressed the way we were before it all happened. But now we were wearing the moon necklaces and had pouches of faerie dust in our pockets. A last voice echoed in our heads. "When you fight evil, first transform. Hold your moon charms and say these words: Mater Luna, novo mihi tui ascio fila. Mother Moon, change me to your own daughter. It will better you when you need it." 


	3. Will You Be My Protector?

Note from the Author: all right you gals who have read the Daughters of the Moon books, I know that my last chapter isn't book accurate, but hey. New enemy, new ways of working things. They are still moon goddesses, they still have the moon charms, they will still have to make the decision at 17 and the basic stuff, but I wanted to put my own twist to the story! Isn't this a free country? have fun and enjoy! ^-^ I love reviews, good and bad so send them to me! TTFN, Ta ta for now! 

~the artful dodgeress 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jewel slept over that night. We needed to talk about what the hell had just happened at the assembly only hours before. We were both really confused and kind of scared about the whole thing. Are we really Moon Goddesses? Daughters of the Moon? Did they really believe in this? I looked down at my necklace and held the worn velvet pouch in my hand. 

"Who should we choose as out protectors or whatever?" Jewel asked, but we both knew who we were going to choose. Mike and Mason were always there for us already. I waved the door locked and conjured up my keepsake chest that I always hide up in the attic. I put the pouch in there and locked it before sending the chest away again. I know I could have just sent the bag straight into the chest, but I loved looking at that old chest that I had found at an antique shop when I was little and I kept all of my favorite things in it. 

"We should get together with them tomorrow. My parents are going out and I could conjure them over or something like that. . ." I suggested to Jewel. 

"Or we could call them and have them come over on their own so they don't have a heart attack by being zapped places. We can show them our powers before we sprinkle the dust on them. If they are really the guys that we think they are anyway. They'll still like us after we show them what freaks we are, right?" Jewel was sounding worried. That thought had crossed my mind too, but I knew that if they really like us for who we are, they wont care if we have powers or not. Right? I shook that thought from my head. 

"Of course they'll still like us." I assured Jewel, but I was really assuring myself. We talked about the whole experience for a little while longer before going to sleep. 

The next day, we called the guys and they came over as soon as they could, wondering why we had asked them to come over so quickly. Jewel and I had decided to talk to them separately. I took Mike into the guest room downstairs. But before i could even say anything he started talking. 

"Maggs, damn this is hard, ok how do i say this. I know we have known each other forever and we've always been just friends and and, I, I . . .I mean, i don't want to ruin our friendship or anything, but would you, would you. . . do you wanna be my girlfriend?" He said quickly, blushing like crazy. I knew that this was a huge accomplishment for him. Mike was the most shy person I had ever met and he had finally gotten up the courage to ask me out. I threw my arms around his neck. 

"Yes! Yes! I would LOVE to be your girlfriend!" I said, feeling happier then i had ever felt in my whole life. 

"Are you serious?" Mike asked, looking slightly shocked but pleased. 

"Ok, now its my turn to talk." I said, turning serious and pulling away. "Mike, theres something you don't know about me. I'm (pause) different. I can, Here. Let me show you." I said turning to the chair he was sitting on. I concentrated all my energy and my eyes dilated as his chair slowly rose from the floor and moved around the room. Mikes eyes got really big. I locked the door and conjured an apple which i also made float over my hand. Then i suddenly lowered them all to the ground, and sat down, slightly dizzy. 

"Whoa." Mike said in awe. "Thats, am. . ." 

"I know, please, I don't want this to change how you feel about me or make you scared. Last night Jewel and I found out that we are moon goddesses. I've had this power since i was born. Jewel is a shape shifter and can transform into any living creature at will. The moon goddess, Diana, said that we need to choose someone who we think is right and we can trust to be our protectors. You are my choice for that. Will you be my protector? Please?" 


	4. The New Daughters Arrive

Note from the author: Hey again! I just want you all to know that I own the characters in this and the majority of the things in this story. I don't own any references back to the original stories or the main title of daughters of the moon . I made up the characters and stuff, but the Atrox isn't mine, the fact that they are daughters of the moon isn't my idea, the fact that they wear crescent moon necklaces has nothing to do with me either. I can go through and tell you in nitty gritty details on which parts are mine and which aren't, but I haven't the time and I don't wanna bore you! Thanks for the reviews (Angela) and I hope to get more soon! 

~*~The Artful Dodgeress~*~ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

I waited patiently for Mike to reply. "Mater Luna, iuvo tutis mihi habui patientia." I whispered under my breath, not even really knowing what I was saying, but knows that it was a prayer for patience at the same time. 

"Of course I'll be your protector Maggie." Mike said softly, taking my hand. I turned to him 

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. I conjured up my chest and took out the faerie dust. I stood and turned to him. "Mine patronus tu mos fio." I chanted as I sprinkled the dust over him. He started to glow and I did as well. We were raised off the floor and the two lights grew together. The wisps of light swirled and combined. Then it stopped. We were connected and thats all there was to it. I didn't know what that meant yet though. I would find out soon enough 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The next day at school, we saw immediately who the other two goddesses would be. They wore moon charms identical to ours, but even more, they seemed to bear an aura about them that we sensed right away as one like ours. We walked up to each other. 

"I'm Maggie Diaz, and this is Jewel Lu." I introduced as soon as we stopped in front of each other. 

"I'm Marie Tyler and this is Katrina Ryder." the taller girl replied. Marie had wavy brown hair and actually looked like a goddess should look. She was skinny, look slightly Puerto Rican, and had a bright friendly smile. Katrina was shorted and looked also very beautiful, yet had a more warrior princess look to her. She looked tough, but kind. She looked Italian. 

We all looked different, me being a blond Canadian and short, Jewel who was Korean American, always cute, and also short but always sporting high platform shoes, Marie with her Puerto Rican/American tan beauty, and Katrina with her Italian loveliness. I felt a tickle at the edge of my mind and a thought pushed into my head. 

_I can read minds and Katrina can see the future _ the thought said to me. I nodded to show i understood the thought sent to me from Marie. We were the goddesses of the moon, different in every way, but connected in every way as well. I conjured up an apple and levitated it in a way that only the four of us could see. Marie nodded and sent another thought to me. 

_I read in your thought what your powers are, Jewels too_ I nodded and so did Jewel. We turned and walked into the school building together, as though we were very old friends instead of having just met. 

Marie and Katrina were sophomores like Mike and Mason, where as Jewel and I are only freshman. That meant that we really didn't have any classes together, but that was all right. There was still lunch. I could tell that things were just getting started. 


End file.
